


Birth of Bitty

by FriendvilleFan



Category: American Girl Dolls - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendvilleFan/pseuds/FriendvilleFan
Summary: Who is Bitty Baby Fatterson? She's an adopted member of the Playroom family, a family of time traveling adopted American Girls. But who are her parents? What's her story before she as adopted into this family? All of the other American Girls have backstories, so what's Bitty's? Today we're going to uncover the mysterious origins of Bitty.
Kudos: 1





	Birth of Bitty

The Birth of Bibbly  
(Or How Jessica Came to Adopt Bitty Baby Fatterson)  
November 2, 2002  
Back of a City Bus Pretend Friend Ville Boston Massachusetts   
Mr. and Mrs. Fatterson were the fattest people in all of Pretend Friend Ville. The fact that they had some giants blood flowing through their veins didn’t exactly help matters any and their lifestyle choices definitely weren’t doing them any favors. They prefer to go by the names Mama Pork and Daddy Potato Chip with of course these names summing up their entire existence very well.   
All they did was eat. And eat. And eat. Nothing healthy. They were the biggest bottom feeders anyone had ever seen before. Some food companies paid them to try out their new addictive formulas. A thumbs up from the Fattersons meant the latest food product they cooked up in their labs would sell well in the land of PFV. Then the companies realized that they didn’t need to pay the Fattersons, they’d do it for free.   
The Fattersons had no jobs, all they did was eat and watch TV and go on cruises. There was nothing they loved more than lounging on the deck of a cruise ship while they enjoyed those all you can eat buffets. Neither one had ever truly worked a day in their lives. Daddy Potato Chip’s great uncle Leo died and left the Fattersons rich behind their wildest dreams. Mr. Fatterson was the sole heir to a vast fortune. So, for a while at least they could afford to go on cruises all year round. On cruise ships they were free to be the gluttons they were with no judgement from the other tourists, provided of course that their sheer weight didn’t sink the boat. Laying around like bloated whales, never moving even the tiniest muscle in their pinky toes while they stuffed their faces day in and day out, they truly were living the American dream. To never work and fill up on delicious treats, isn’t that what the American dream is these days?   
Mr. Fatterson a.k.a. Daddy Potato Chip was literally the size of five houses. His clothes were custom made by a nice old lady who lived across the street from where his rich old uncle used to live. Even though the amount of money Daddy Potato Chip inherited was enough for most people to live on their whole entire lives and still not use all of it, the sheer amount of food the Fattersons ate as well as all those cruises meant they were on the verge of bankruptcy. There was no money left. Despite this, they still had no intention of ever getting a real job. They would swindle and cheat and take on loans and debt living like they always did except now they owed money they would never be able to pay back.   
The officials and regular citizens of Pretend Friend Ville never arrested them or tried to stop the Fattersons from living the way they did. There was simply no jail big enough to hold them. It wasn’t any of their business to bud in on the Fatterson’s personal lives. They were merely a goofy, odd couple that was just there like a crazy unwanted distant relative at a family reunion. Even though you don’t like them and can sometimes barely tolerate them you don’t kick them out. They allowed it because really the Fattersons weren’t harming anyone but themselves.   
Mama Pork, who was usually the size of ten walruses, was closer to the size of fourteen walruses because she was nine months pregnant. The threat of a coming baby did not change the Fatterson’s lifestyle choices at all whatsoever in any way shape or form. This baby was not their first child. Their firstborn son would always be a disappointment to the Fattersons because he chose not to live like his parents did. He was a genius child who graduated from Harvard at age ten. He changed his name from Hog Fatterson to Neil Armstrong. He was the first human astronaut to go to Pluto. It was a hard, impossible mission and he was missing in space for several years. Everyone on earth thought he was dead, and to Neil that was preferable to living with his parents and forever being associated with the Fatterson name. Neil was in his 30s now, a successful brain surgeon with a beautiful wife and two little kids. He disowned his parents and refuses to have any contact with them of any kind which is why he spent so much time on Pluto. Daddy Potato Chip and Mama Pork were not happy with their son’s achievements. They were in fact bitterly disappointed in him. They didn’t particularly plan on having kids. It just sort of happened. But if they did end up with kids then they definitely wanted their children to be exactly like them. Neil refused to accept and acknowledge them for who they are, so he was no longer considered their son. The Fattersons were hopeful that this new baby would follow in their footsteps exactly and continue the eating legacy of laziness that they started.   
On November 2, 2002 Mr. and Mrs. Fatterson were on their way to a 30-day cruise leaving out of Boston Harbor and headed for the Bahamas. That’s why they were on the bus that fateful day. They had just gotten off one cruise ship in Portland Maine and now they were trying to board the next one in Boston. Mr. Fatterson was fuming because they were stuck in so much traffic. He was not worried about his poor wife who was probably already in labor, but he was frantic about possibly missing the ship.   
The Fattersons sat at the very back of the bus because there was more space back there. There was a powerful screech of metal as the back half of the bus so weighed down by their big bodies scraped the pavement. The whole bus angled upwards at the front. It was a Peter Pan bus. In Pretend Friend Ville, Peter Pan buses can fly. That’s the point of them actually, to fly above the traffic and get people places quicker. However, because the Fattersons were on board this bus could not take off and fly.   
The driver of this bus was a generally angry, bald middle-aged man. Normally he didn’t mind his bus route, but today he was upset that he got stuck with the Fattersons as passengers. If only he hadn’t been on time to his stops! Then some other bus driver would be stuck in traffic with this load.   
There weren’t many passengers because most of the seats were taken up by the Fattersons. There was one old cat lady who had some knitting and three cats in her purse. Their vicious eyes peered out of the dark bag giving a frightening glow to anyone who dared look inside. There was one disheveled, anxious businessman who was tearing more hair out with each passing minute. There was an old construction worker in faded blue overalls. He was trying to sleep with his yellow helmet tipped over his eyes.   
And there was a girl with brown hair and bangs with her nose buried in a book. The strange thing about her was that she had a pet Turkey on a leash who was loudly squabbling his displeasure. Her name was Jessica and although she was just a little girl in the real world in Pretend Friend Ville, she was considered a full-fledged adult. Once a week she left her cozy home on Play Road and traveled into the big city to run errands. She always brought the Turkey with her because she hated to go alone. He was her best friend since her sister was still just a slobbering baby and not yet an intelligent creature like herself. Sometimes Jessica would bring her adopted daughter along too. She was a baby too, but she was way more sophisticated than any real world child. This day, however, Big Dolly was at daycare with her favorite teacher Ballerina Bear.   
Mrs. Fatterson was growing more and more uncomfortable. At first, she thought it was food poisoning from the clams she ate last night, but then she remembered the baby and how traumatizing the ordeal had been with her son Hog. Even though he insisted on calling himself Neil now, he would always be Hog to her. Children=discomfort and pain. Mrs. Fatterson didn’t like those things. She spent her whole life trying to avoid them. Hopefully this baby would wait until they got to the ship. They have such nice little infirmaries aboard. Mrs. Fatterson went there once when she burned a finger on her fried dough. Lovely place. They could make all the pain go away.   
But it soon became clear that this little baby was not going to wait until they got to the ship. Mrs. Fatterson screamed loud enough for every single person in the city of Boston to pause and wonder what was going on. She screamed again. “BABY!”  
In the rearview mirror, the driver’s eyebrows shot up. He let out a soft curse. It really was his unlucky day for the famed Fatterson woman was about to blow. All over his new, clean bus no less.   
The cats sprang out of the old woman’s purse and injected their claws into the sleeping construction worker’s face. “Get these filthy, flea bitten creatures off me!” He leapt to his feet and began violently thrashing around as he tried to pull the hissing cats off him.   
Jessica and Turkey cowered under their seat while the businessman jumped out the emergency exit window into moving traffic. He ran down the highway wildly waving his arms and yelling, “That bus! That bus! Thank god I’m off that bus!”  
The old woman started beating the construction worker with her cane. “Stop hurting my poor little kitties you bad, bad man!”  
“Ma’am, they’re the ones hurting me!”  
“Not my little babies! Never!”   
Not knowing what to do, the bus driver sighed and kept his eyes fixed on the road in front of him. Mr. Fatterson didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t there when Hog (Neil) was born. “Can’t this wait until we get to the ship?” He growled in irritation.   
“Oh, I wish!” His poor wife murmured between contractions. “I never wanted a baby!”   
Another hour passed with the bus still sitting in traffic. The cats never settled down, but they did release their clutches on the construction worker. He was allergic to cats, so his entire face broke out into hives. The old woman was too busy chasing the cats around to notice the groans and wails coming from the back of the bus.   
Turkey pecked at Jessica’s ear. “We’ve got to do something!”  
“Like what?” Jessica hissed back. “Jump out like that smart businessman?”  
“No! Something to help that poor creature trying to get born back there.”   
“I’m not going anywhere near the Fatterson woman!”  
“You don’t have to,” Turkey whispered calmly. “Just get someone else to do it.” He flapped his wings in the direction of the old woman.   
“Oh. Right.” Mustering her courage, Jessica approached the old lady. “Lady?”  
The old lady didn’t acknowledge her.   
“Hey Lady!”  
“What?! Oh, my goodness you scared me half to death! What do you want?”  
Jessica swallowed hard. Those cats had the look of the devil in their eyes. But if it meant that baby back there could live. . .. “I’ll watch your cats for you if you go help Mrs. Fatterson.”   
The old woman narrowed her eyes. “And what makes you think I know anything about delivering babies?”   
“You’re old.”   
There was an awkward pause, but then the old woman’s wrinkly face crinkled into a smile and she laughed. “Well, that’s a good guess. I used to be a midwife until I retired in order to take better care of my kitties.”  
“What’s a midwife?” Jessica whispered to Turkey.   
Turkey patted her arm with his wing. “I’ll tell you later.” He flew a safe distance away from her. He didn’t want to end up as a cat’s dinner.   
“Here, hold Lemon and Ginger.” The midwife shoved two cats at her. “Veronica should be kept in the purse, she’s afraid of buses.” With that said, the midwife rushed over to help the Fattersons. Some time passed.   
Soon a healthy cry of a baby filled the bus. Everyone, Mr. and Mrs. Fatterson, the midwife, the construction worker, the cats, Turkey and even the bus driver all exhaled in relief.   
“Ta-dah!” The midwife sang as she wrapped the baby in one of the knitted blankets she happened to have in her cat purse. “A beautiful baby girl. Does mom want to----”  
“No!” Mrs. Fatterson shuddered. “I don’t want to look at it. It’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen!”  
“Okay,” the old woman said slowly. She seemed at a loss as far as what to do. Then her eyes landed on Jessica. “Trade ya.” She took the cats from Jessica and placed the baby in her arms.   
Jessica didn’t want to hold the Fatterson kid, but she really didn’t have a choice. Time stood still as she gazed into the face of that little, itty bitty baby. Size wise she was nothing like her parents. “Hello, itty bitty baby,” said Jessica. She was under no illusions about how awful life would be with the Fattersons. Her heart was flooded with compassion for the unwanted baby in her arms. “Poor kid. I wish I could take you home with me.”   
For the rest of the slow agonizing ride to the cruise dock, the Fatterson baby stayed with Jessica. The midwife gave her a bottle of warm milk that she happened to have for her cats. “What are you going to name her?” Jessica asked the Fattersons.   
Mr. and Mrs. Fatterson looked at each other. “Uh, err, um. . ....” It was like they hadn’t put any thought into it at all. Which they probably hadn’t.   
Just then the baby spit up and made a loud gurgling noise that sounded like she was saying, “Bibbly!”  
Mr. Fatterson exclaimed, “That’s what we’ll call her!”  
“Bibbly,” Mrs. Fatterson sighed. “Sounds perfect though not as great as----”  
“Hog.” Mr. Fatterson hung his head sadly.   
Jessica made a face. Turkey said what she was thinking. “That’s the worst name anyone could ever give a child.” No one except Jessica could understand him because he only spoke in special turkey language. Jessica knew she would probably never see Bibbly again, but in her heart Bibbly would always be Bitty Baby.   
Suddenly the bus jerked to a stop at the cruise dock and the unimpressed driver called out, “Last stop. Everybody off.”  
“Hey,” said the old woman, “this isn’t the bingo hall.”  
“Or the work site,” said the construction worker.  
“I don’t care,” said the driver. “I’m only making one stop today, so you better get off and catch another bus. I’m done. I’ll never drive another bus as long as I live.”  
“Cruise!” The Fattersons hurriedly tried to squeeze off the bus.   
“Don’t forget this.” Jessica placed Bibbly in her mother’s arms.   
“Oh, right.” Mrs. Fatterson struggled to conceal a wince. She held the baby by one-foot upside down as she exited the bus.   
Jessica, Turkey and the other passengers followed them off. Although the driver dumped them right at the gangway there was no cruise ship in sight. “You just missed it folks,” said a man at the ticket booth.   
“NOOO!” Mr. Fatterson wailed.   
Mrs. Fatterson sobbed and shook the baby. “This is all your fault!”  
“When’s the next one?” Mr. Fatterson asked the ticket man.  
“One week from today. And then there won’t be any more until spring.”   
“Come on dear,” said Mr. Fatterson as he steered his wife away from the empty dock. “We’ll stay nearby at the Grand Hotel until then.”  
Mrs. Fatterson could barely contain her whimpered sniffles. The cat lady and the construction worker walked off arm in arm together. Jessica was quiet when they ran their errands. This greatly concerned Turkey for she was rarely this silent. He knew she couldn’t get that Bibbly baby out of her mind. He couldn’t either. What child could survive with parents like those? Neil Armstrong did, but something told Turkey that this second child probably wasn’t going to be another genius.   
Later that evening, Jessica sat both Turkey and Big Dolly down for a very serious conversation. “I think we should adopt another person.”  
“What?!” Big Dolly panicked. “Aren’t I enough for you?”  
“Don’t you want a sister?” Jessica countered. “Aren’t you lonely with just animals for company?”   
“But---” Big Dolly started yet Turkey’s wing on her shoulder silenced her protest. “Alright. Yes. I want sisters.”  
Jessica smiled. “Good. What do you think, Turkey?”  
Turkey knew he had to answer very carefully. “I think that’s a great idea.”  
“We’ll start touring orphanages tomorrow. There are so many children we could help by adopting. If we can’t find someone like the baby we saw today then I want someone just like her.”   
So, for the next week, Jessica, Big Dolly, and Turkey went to many different orphanages and found no one acceptable. Big Dolly was secretly pleased for she really did not want any sisters at all. Turkey, however, knew that Jessica would not be satisfied with anyone who was not Bibbly Fatterson. And Turkey knew that the way the Fattersons were treating that baby was probably very bad.   
Unbeknownst to Jessica, Turkey made the call to social services. In his perfect imitation of Jessica’s voice, he told the social worker all about the birth on the bus and fear of what that child’s life would look like with the Fattersons for parents. The social worker promised to look into it. Turkey urged speed since the Fattersons were due to leave on the last cruise ship of the season that very day.   
Later that afternoon, Jessica got a strange phone call. “Hello?”  
“Yes, this is an agent at a secret government facility for children taken away from their parents for legal reasons.”  
“Um, why are you calling me?”  
“I have here that you are interested in a specific child.”  
“And who would that be? The only child I’m interested in is probably very far away on a cruise ship.”   
“Thanks to you, a Bibbly Fatterson was taken away from her parents today.”  
“What?” Jessica nearly dropped the phone.   
“It’s a very good thing, believe me. Had the government known the Fattersons were going to have another baby then we probably would have stepped in sooner. Spare the world another Neil story. They didn’t put up much of a fight to keep her. Too busy dreaming of their cruise, I suppose. Are you interested in adopting or not?”  
“Yes. I’ll be down to get her in a few minutes.” Jessica went alone to the secret children’s government facility. Not even Turkey went with her. She signed all the right official papers and then they led her to Bibbly.   
The baby was crying in a crib next to a boy whose crib was labeled Parker.   
“Hello, itty bitty baby,” Jessica said. When she saw Jessica, she suddenly stopped crying. “That’s right stop your tears. You’re coming home with me, Bitty.”  
The boy Parker wailed. He stood up and waved goodbye as Jessica carried Bitty away.   
For the next ten years, Jessica tried very hard to keep Bitty Baby from learning who her real parents are. She did not want Bitty to ever know about them. She didn’t want Bitty to wonder about them or even worse make contact or try to fulfill her parents deluded dreams of her being just like them. She changed her name from Bibbly Fatterson to Bitty Baby Daisy. When Jessica adopted Samantha Parkington, she gave Bitty Samantha’s last name. Bitty needed a last name for official things and to differentiate between her and Jackie’s Bitty Baby and Jessica sure as heck wasn’t calling her Fatterson. So, she became Bitty Baby Parkington for a while.   
Bitty was confused. For the longest time she thought Jessica was her real mother. When Big Dolly tried to explain adoption to her, Bitty thought Samantha was her real mother. It wasn’t until Gwen, Logan, Parker, Big Dolly, and Bitty Baby Quansa (then O’Malley since she had Nellie’s last name) all went on a quest to discover their birth parents did Bitty start to wonder about her own birth parents. So, she went questing with them and discovered Mama Pork and Daddy Potato Chip. They found Jessica’s binder of official adoption papers. In that binder, Jessica kept all the letters from their birth parents. She did not want the adopted kids to read the letters from their birth parents, so she kept them buried under the adoption papers.   
Against Jessica’s wishes, Bitty met her parents. She went on a cruise with them. They told her about Neil and Bitty vowed to never disappoint them like that. Bitty felt divided. More than anything she wanted to be with her parents, but she knew a life would them would be impossible. Plus, she would miss the Playroom. Once she ran away from home to go live on a cruise ship with her parents. Bitty Baby Quansa, her best friend, along with her almost mom Samantha convinced Bitty to come home, that this family of adopted kids was where she really belonged.   
Bitty still visits her Fatterson parents sometimes. She goes on cruises with them and her friend Bitty Baby Quansa. Some people in the Playroom think this is a bad thing, but others say an occasional visit with the birth parents won’t harm her. Now that Bitty Baby Fatterson is a rich and famous director she pays for her parents cruises and works hard to pay off all their debts.   
So that’s the story of how Jessica adopted Bitty F.


End file.
